The invention relates to a method of welding together solid parts into composite machine elements by hot isostatic pressing. It has long been known that a very good bond can be obtained between two solid metal parts by pressing the parts against each other at such a high temperature that bonding is obtained by diffusion of materials at the contact surfaces.